The two sides of a same coin
by choup37
Summary: AU Spy. What do spies do at the office ? Well, they are like everyone. They gossip about the boss and his boyfriend's relationship. The fact they fight like cat and dog every day only makes it better (Jack/9)


_**So. This is the first time I write and publish in English. Big stress here. I hope it doesn't suck too much, I had no beta, so if you see any mistakes, or if you have tips so I can get better, you know, I'm listening!**_

* * *

**The two sides of a same coin**

* * *

It was notorious the relationship between Captain Jack Harkness and the head of the counter-espionnage was quite.. explosive.

The Doctor wasn't known for his patience.

A lot of young recruits had learnt it quite roughly.

The man had a real bad temper. No one here wished to suffer the Oncoming Storm.

No one, except Jack, who it looked like had decided he didn't give a shit.

_-**That** is not what I asked ! How the hell do you succeed to live everyday with such a tiny degenerated brain ?_

_-If you started to learn to read, maybe you could start helping ! Are you sure you're supposed to lead us ?_

_\- You want to take my place ! Ah ! I want to see that ! What a fantastic show that would be !_

_\- Since you behave like a monk, that wouldn't be hard !_

_\- I.._

Ah, days at the office.

Martha rolled her eyes, before turning to look at the nervous blond woman sitting at the office next to hers. Lynda (with an y, thank you very much), had only been here for a couple of weeks, and like all the newbies (and not only them, but especially), she feared the Doctor's anger.

_\- You might want to finish that report,_ she commented before looking annoyed at the one on her last autopsy.

_\- I am.. It's just.._

Another bit of indistinct angrey words through the door.

_\- You will get used to it,_ Martha said flatly._ No, really, _she added at the look on the youngest face. _We all do._

_\- I'm not sure how.. How the hell can they work together ?_

Ah, the big question. Everyone kept asking it.

_\- It might not look like it, but these two idiots are the best partners ever,_ the young doctor smiled.

_\- You're joking ! They hate each other !_

A snort on Lynda's left. Mickey shook his head.

_-They really don't._

_-What ? But they.. Oh.. _Lynda flushed at the two others' grins. _Seriously_ ?

_-Hum hum._

_-But how.. I mean.._

_-Very loudly,_ Mickey retorted. _In all ways._

_-Urg.. Thanks for the images, Smith._

_-Oh, no need to be shy, pretty much everyone here fantasize on them, _Martha smiled.

_-I don't,_ Mickey grumbled.

_-You would be the only one,_ his wife laughed.

_-Well_ .. Lynda blushed a bit more, and really, she was so sweet. _They are handsome, you can't deny it._

_-Captain Cheesecake, I can understand, but Big Ears ? What is it with him that you women run after him ?_

_-He is a genious ?_

_-He has this look in his eyes.._

_-Such a big grumpy heart.._

_-Alright, alright, not another word,_ the spy exclaimed, rising his hands, as the two women laughed.

_-No, seriously, how ? I mean, I'm not into gossips, I just don't get it._

_-No one really know, _Martha shrugged. _They were already together when I started. Mick was here before me and it was the same._

_-Yup._ His husband popped the p. _Quite the dysfonctionnal relathionship, that's what I thought. Screams and insults and they go on a mission and you better not being their target, I can tell you. I worked with them once. _He winced._ Fuck, they are the best. No question of leadership, really. _

_-Maybe that's their secret ? _Lynda asked. _Being so different. They complete each other._

_-Maybe … But they are not so different, not really,_ her collegue mused._ The Doctor looks stern and harsh, but he's a sweetie, really. And Jack ? As much of a Don Juan he can be, don't forget our job, Lynda. He didn't become a captain by mistake, _she said simply, making the youngest wince.

Indeed.

She has never worked yet with the handsome man, but she read all his reports. This guy didn't stole his place, that was for sure. And she didn't even want to think about their leader.

Such mysterious men.

Martha barely held back her smile at the look on Lynda's face. And here it was : the fascination. The questions. She had seen it on everyone here, including her own face at the beginning.

Maybe, Lynda hoped, she would get to work with one of them.

_-Still talking about me, hum ?_

She jumped, her cheeks going red as she discovered a grinning captain. When the fuck did he leave the Doctor's office ?

Martha laughed, shaking her head.

_-When are we not ?_

_-Hum .. Let me guess.. Never ?_

_-Your pride will kill you, I tell you,_ Mickey grumbled, but he was holding back his own laugh.

_-No shame to feel proud in front of such beauty,_ Jack retorted, his smile wicked when he turned to look at a blushing Lynda. _I will have this report by one p.m, love._

_-Yes, sir,_ she mumbled, looking how he flirted and laughed with his friends.

Damn. She wanted a part of that.

A move in the office made her turn her head, a small smile playing on her lips when she discovered the Doctor, standing in the frame of the door, his blue eyes following every move of the captain. There was a softness in them she usually never saw, the one you would only have when looking at a special person.

Jack, she realised, was the Doctor's special someone.

_-When you stop harassing my personnel, Harkness, maybe we will have that drink you have been promising me for days._

Jack laughed, turning to grin impishly at the older man.

_-Barely five minutes out of your office and you're already missing me ? God, I knew you were possessive, but that set new records, even for me !_

_-Shut up or I send you back to Tripoli, _the Doctor retorted, his attempt at looking stern failing miserably when Jack's grin increased.

_-And then who would buy you banana cakes ?_

_-Myself, all on my own, like the big man I am, but thanks for the consideration, Jack,_ his boyfriend smirked, his arm grapping possessively Jack's to push him towards the door.

Lynda blinked when it closed.

_-They are not coming back for the morning, are they?_ she finally asked.

_-Nope, they are not, _Mickey confirmed.

_-Yes, I thought not, _the young spy sighed, before going back to her report.

One p.m. Damn. She better started now.


End file.
